


Off Kilter

by Crysania



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Even if that's not explicitly outlined), F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/pseuds/Crysania
Summary: Written for the Reylo Writer's Den Moodboard Event. Rey and the group meet up for the annual St. Patrick's Day parade.Amazing moodboard created by Zrofyre.The awesome title was suggested by CoinToYourWitcher.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114
Collections: Reylo Moodboard Inspiration





	Off Kilter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zrofyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre/gifts).



“It’s too early,” Rey mumbles. It takes her a moment to realize she’s talking to her alarm and that it’s not actually a human being bothering her at the rather ungodly hour of 6:30am. God, why _does_ she agree to these things? And then she remembers. Her roommate, Rose…it’s her damned idea to get up and hit the bars as soon as they open.

_It’s St. Patrick’s Day, girl_ , she reminds her. _Day of green morning beer!_

Rey doesn’t drink. Not much at least. And the thought of green beer actually makes her throw up in her mouth a little. But it’s the promise of a full Irish breakfast, complete with bangers and rashers and black and white pudding… _that_ is what gets her out of bed.

Plus good black tea.

Rey is not the type of person to ever pass up food. Her friends all know if she ever tells them _no thanks_ to a piece of food, they should rush her to the hospital because she’s probably dying.

Her phone rings a moment later and she groans as she fumbles for it and just barely manages to turn it on. “Good morning!” Rose sings out.

“Aren’t you in our apartment?” There’s a knock on her door. “Fuck.”

“Just making sure you’re awake.”

“I’m awake.”

“For now,” Rose says. “I’m coming in.”

“Ugh, no…” Rey says as the door is flung open and light from the hallway spills into the dark interior.

“God, this place is a _cave_ , Rey. When is the last time you saw the light of day?”

“Yesterday,” she answers. “And it sucked.” Rey is a night owl. Rose is one of those really annoying morning people. She’s chipper even before she’s had her first coffee. If Rey is going to get out of bed this early, Rose better have brought her the strongest coffee she owns.

“I brought you coffee,” Rose says.

“Oh thank _God_.” Rey finally manages to sit up and rub some of the sleep out of her eyes. “I really have no idea why I let you talk me into this.”

Rose comes to sit next to her on the bed. “I can offer up two words,” Rose says with a smirk, handing over the coffee mug.

“Don’t even…”

“Ben…”

“ _Rose_.”

“Solo,” Rose finishes with a smirk. “Oh come on, Rey. We all know you have the hots for him.”

She doesn’t.

Okay, that’s not quite true. She totally does. Ben is Finn and Poe’s _other_ roommate, the one who casually wanders around their house shirtless, who barely seems to notice anyone else’s presence, and most certainly not hers. The time she’d crashed there after a long night of playing cards and drinking, he had barely glanced her way before rushing back to his room and slamming the door. She’s exchanged approximately three words with the guy so far and they consist of _Hi_ , _Sorry_ , and _Okay_.

Poe has assured her that Ben is _just like that_ , but she still worries that she’s done something to offend him. She’s tried to talk to him before, but all she gets is his back (his very _broad_ back) or a quick glance before he rushes away.

“I can’t believe Poe convinced him to go.”

“Convinced him?” Rose asks. “Hardly. You haven’t heard? Solo goes _all out_ for St. Patrick’s Day. Apparently it’s the one thing in the world he likes? Poe said he found out when he was a kid that he had some Irish or Scottish heritage or something and ended up latching onto it as his _thing_.”

“Wow, how did I not know this?”

“See, you _have_ to go. So up you go.” Rose stands then and grabs Rey’s arm. Rey is unceremoniously pulled out of her bed, covers falling to the ground as she reaches up to tug her shirt down. “Wear something cute. Who knows, girl? Maybe he’ll manage to talk to you this time.”

Rey groans. “Does he know how to talk?”

“I’ve had a few conversations with him,” Rose says with a shrug.

“So it’s just me he hates.”

“I don’t think he really knows you well enough to…”

“He leaves the room whenever I enter it, Rose. It’s the _weirdest_ thing. Maybe I did something to offend him.”

Rose gives her an assessing look before finally smirking and closing the door between them.

With a sigh, Rey sets to getting ready.

* * *

“Rey!”

She hears the voice before she sees the speaker. Finn, of course. He’s the one of their group who has the loudest voice. He’s been in numerous theatre productions over the years and his booming voice easily carries over the largest crowd. And the crowd is already growing, even though it’s a bit before 8:00am.

He and Poe have reserved their spot in line. Lined up for the second table, so it seems. They’re waving Rey and Rose over despite the grumbles of the people in line behind them.

“Hey,” Finn says, his voice terse and annoyed. “They’re with us, so they were getting a table ahead of you whether you liked it or not.” There’s more grumbling from the other patrons, but they let the two women squeeze into the line.

“I thought Ben was coming,” Rey says and almost clamps her hand over her mouth. She can feel her cheeks heat a little.

“Oh, so that’s why you’re all dressed up, is it?” Poe asks with a wink.

“What?” Finn asks.

“Nothing,” Rey says, cutting him off before he can ask anything else. “We’re going out to the pub. I always…”

“You had to dig through my makeup Rey,” Rose says, and Rey feels a blush creep up her cheeks.

“Whatever,” she mumbles.

“He’s on his way,” Poe finally says, and she feels a little bit like he’s letting her off the hook there. It’s not like Poe, and she narrows her eyes on him. She can see the glint there, the little bit of hidden amusement. _Oh fuck_. It seems she’s not quite been so good at hiding her little crush on his roommate.

And it’s a stupid crush.

She knows so little about him. He’s some IT nerd, Poe tells her, working for a company his mother hates and his father wants no part of. He slaves away for far too many hours to keep their systems going. His mother begs him to come back all the time, and so far he’s refused. A sad thing, that, she thinks. She’s never had a family, save Finn and Rose and Poe. Ben has one _right there_ and he apparently spends little time with them, secluding himself in his room in the apartment he shares with Finn and Poe.

Rey shrugs, and turns away. But she can hear them whispering.

Whatever.

_Whatever indeed_.

She can see the way they all watch her, amusement laced into the lines of their faces, eyes that won’t quite meet hers.

The doors to the pub finally open and the hostess welcomes them in, cheerful to a fault despite the craziness the day will surely be. She loves that about this pub, a sort of home away from home for their group. The people who work there seem to love and care about their customers. Always with a smile and a wink, and concern for their well-being.

They’re _family_ they tell her once, and she’s had to blink back the tears. Rey has no family, save the one she’s made for herself.

They’re ushered to a seat in the back, and she rolls her eyes as everyone sits in such a way that Ben, when he comes, will be seated next to her.

“What?” Rose says when Rey shoots her a look. “Just trying to help.”

A waitress comes to take their drink orders. It really should be too early for beer, and Rey starts to order tea when Rose interrupts her. “No, no, no! It’s St. Patrick’s Day. You can’t have _tea_.”

“I can have tea,” Rey says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Finn leans toward the waitress. “She’ll have one green beer.”

Rey shoots him a look.

“She doesn’t want that schlock,” comes another voice. Deep, dark, _sinful_ , Rey thinks. She whirls around in her seat to find Ben standing there.

Ben, tall and broad as a fucking tree, still wearing one of his trademark too tight t-shirts that always make her wonder if he just can’t find any to fit his physique.

Her eyes trail down his body.

A kilt.

He’s wearing a fucking kilt.

_Oh dear Lord she is in trouble_.

And even worse, she hears Rose snort.

“You made it!” Poe says. Somewhat unnecessarily, really. Rey is still watching Ben as he frowns at Poe. He _almost_ rolls his eyes. She’s sure of it. She can see the way he seems to check himself for a moment.

Instead, he pulls out the seat next to her and sits down. And it’s crowded. Really crowded, so she feels his leg brush up against hers. “Of course I did,” and the deep rumble of his voice so close to Rey’s ear makes her shiver a little. Ben turns to her then and for some reason it’s like…he sees her. He never seems to, always looking just a little past her, always barely acknowledging her. “You cold?” he asks.

“I…” Rey starts to say. “Um…I’m fine.” She shrugs. “Maybe a little.”

He looks like he wants to say more, but instead he leans a little closer to her, and looks up. At the waitress, she realizes after a moment. “Get her tea.”

“But…” Finn starts to say.

Ben just looks at him and Finn sits back.

“Tea it is!” the waitress says.

Rey finally relents a little. “Can I have a nip of whiskey in that?”

“Now you’re talking!” Rose says. Finn high fives her. Because of course they do. Rey doesn’t drink much. It’s just not her thing. She doesn’t like the taste. And she doesn’t really like losing control of herself. She had tried it once, got insanely drunk and passed out. She’d lost an entire swath of her life that she still doesn’t remember and while she’d been assured nothing untoward had happened, it had _really_ freaked her out.

“I’ll have a Guinness,” Ben says, and with a nod, the waitress is gone to take their orders.

And then she’s left sitting next to him and…she has no idea what to say.

“Thanks,” she finally manages, as Poe and Finn set to debating something ridiculous. They’re always talking sports or beer or something. And Rose, of course, is right there in the middle of it all. She watches them with a strange sort of fascination and fondness. They’ve never said anything, but she’s always wondered about the three of them.

Ben shrugs. “It was nothing.”

She shakes her head. “No, it really wasn’t. They’re all a bit…”

“Much?” he offers.

She glances over at him and is surprised to see one corner of his mouth tilted up. It’s an almost-smile and she’ll take it. It’s frankly the most she’s ever gotten out of him.

“Yeah,” she says with a shrug. “A lot much.”

And he laughs.

And she feels herself _clench_ a bit because _fuck_ it’s a nice laugh. A _way_ too nice of a laugh.

She is really really fucked.

* * *

She’s on her third cup of tea.

No.

Her fourth.

She’s pretty sure this last one is more whiskey than tea, but she’s not even sure she cares anymore.

Ben is on his third Guinness. And he’s…relaxed. He’s leaning close to her. Their shoulders have been pressed together for at least the last fifteen minutes.

“You’re not going to eat that?” she says, poking her fork at his plate. He still has his black pudding left and it’s growing cold and she just _cannot_ let food go to waste.

“Hey,” he says, shoving her arm away. “Are you trying to steal my food?”

“Are you going to eat it?” she tosses back.

His nose wrinkles up. Actually wrinkles. And it’s strangely adorable.

“You’re _not_ ,” she accuses.

“Maybe not,” he admits. “It’s just…blood.” He shivers a little.

“Oh my God, Ben Solo is afraid of blood pudding!” She spears one of the pieces on his plate and shoves it into her mouth whole. “They’re damned good. You know all that meat you eat has blood in it, don’t you?”

“Don’t chew with your mouth open,” he says.

She spears the other one and eats it too. “You’re not the boss of me,” she mutters. But she finishes it off without saying another word.

He’s watching her as she finishes it and there’s this strange look in his eyes. It’s when she sees his eyes flit down to her mouth as she finishes chewing the last of the blood pudding, that she _knows_. It isn’t just her. She shivers a little and leans closer. Her hand hovers over his thigh as she shifts position.

“So a kilt, huh?”

He shrugs. “What about it? I have Scottish ancestors…”

“You like wearing it?” She reaches out to finger the end of it, just running her hands across the bottom of the kilt’s material.

She can see him swallow hard. “I…yes.”

She leans a little closer and looks up at him. “So is it true?”

“Is…um…is what true?”

“About being regimental?” She smirks. Oh it’s such a dirty thought. “Are you regimental, Ben?”

“Am I…”

“You know what I mean. Are you wearing the kilt in the _proper_ way?”

He swallows hard again, reaches out to grab his empty glass of Guinness. He shifts it around in his hand, moving it in circles, transferring it to his other hand, before twisting it again. “Why don’t you…” He pauses there, looks around, won’t quite meet her eyes. _That_ at least she’s used to. “Why don’t you find out?” he finally finishes with.

When he turns to meet her eyes, his pupils are blown absolutely wide and there’s color high on his cheeks.

“Are you sure you want me to?” She doesn’t know what makes her ask it. It’s just that he looks so…hesitant?...maybe. Like he didn’t quite mean for the words to come out of his mouth. The way he keeps playing with the glass in front of him, the way he keeps swallowing, opening his mouth and then not saying anything.

_What are you doing, Rey?_

She still doesn’t know him very well. Oh, they’ve talked about a few inconsequential things. But this is definitely way _way_ past any of that. And she can’t even chalk it up to what she’s had to drink. Because while yes, she may be a little tipsy, it’s not like she hasn’t thought about this.

It’s not like she hasn’t laid in bed at night with her hand down her knickers and wondered what he’d be like, imagined those plush lips of his sucking on her clit or those thick fingers deep inside her.

“I…” He clears his throat. “I think you…yes.” The last is whispered and it sends another shiver down her spine.

She looks over at him.

She glances at the other members of their group. They’re still engrossed in conversation.

“Don’t look at them,” Ben says.

“Don’t…”

“Just...nevermind.”

She gets it. Act normal. She’s totally not about to stick her hand up his kilt and, well, feel around. She reaches a hand over and puts it on his knee. His bare knee. She can hear him suck in a breath, and her eyes flit from to him to the others.

She should just slide her hand right up there, grab him, do whatever she needs to do to prove which way he’s gone. But she doesn’t. She lets her hand linger there, fingers stroking the inside of his thigh. His skin there is smooth, and she’s enjoying the feeling of it just a bit too much for her own good.

So is he, she thinks, as he lets out a small gasp.

Rose glances her way, and Ben clamps his mouth shut. But anyone who’s really paying attention will see just how red Ben’s cheeks really are.

This is all so _interesting._ She doesn’t even know how she’s gotten here. With her hand on his bare thigh, his daring her to find out what he’s wearing under his kilt. Like, how did it go from _get her tea_ to _yes please stick your hand up my kilt_.

Rey inches her hand up his thigh a little, and Ben leans forward on the table, sucks in a deep breath, as she continues moving up. She can see him breathing hard through his nose, and she’s not sure what anyone would see, looking in on this from the outside. Rose has, thankfully, turned back to her own little drama on the other side of the table.

So Rey takes a steadying breath and moves her hand those last few inches.

And comes into contact with…him. She lets out a small choking gasp when her hand closes around his cock. He’s…regimental. Her eyes move to his face. He’s not looking at her. His hands are clenched into fists on the table, the muscles of his neck are standing out. He looks…almost pained as she grips him. “Now you know,” he whispers.

“Now I do.” But she doesn’t let go of him. She can’t. His cock is hard, hot and heavy in her hand, and she moves her hand down it experimentally. He’s large. Much larger than any of the few guys she’s been with over the years. And she likes the feel of him in her hand.

He gives a little pained noise in the back of his throat as she strokes him a few times, enjoying the feel of velvety smoothness over steel. She’s always loved feeling a cock in her hand. She doesn’t quite know why. Maybe it’s the power she has when she does, maybe she just likes knowing _she_ can do this to someone.

And yet, somehow, this feels… _more_.

“We’re going to go get some more beer,” Rose says.

Rey’s head moves up and her hand tightens on Ben’s cock.

He lets out a small gasp.

“You guys okay?” Finn asks as he stands.

“Fine,” Rey says and if her voice is just a little too bright, she’s glad no one notices.

“Yeah,” Ben mutters. He barely raises his head from where he’s staring at the table. Only his eyes move, and they first go to Rey and then to Rose.

“Need anything?” Poe asks as he gets up and starts to move off.

“We’re good,” Rey says.

The three move off and Rey leans closer to Ben. “Do you want me to stop?”

He groans. “I think I might die if you do.”

“Hmm…dramatic.”

He lets out a small huff of laughter that ends in a choked-off moan as she starts to move her hand over him again.

“There’s...uh… _fuck_ …if you keep doing that…”

It takes Rey a moment to realize what he means. If she keeps going, he’s going to come. And it’s going to be hard to hide _that_ considering he’s not wearing any underwear. Leaving their favorite pub with cum dripping down his leg is probably _not_ a good look.

And then…

“Oh!” It’s such a simple solution. Rose and the group are gone. No one will notice. And so she releases his cock and starts to slide down under the table.

“What are you…” he asks as she lands on her knees in front of him. And God, who ever thought she’d be doing such a thing? She leans a little closer, her head coming beneath his kilt as she takes him in hand again.

“Rey?” he says. And then her mouth closes over the head of his cock. He lets out a strangled noise and she releases him.

“Shhh Ben. Don’t move.” She releases him and then licks from the base up to the tip. He makes another strangled noise. “Don’t say a thing. Just…relax.”

She waits for some response.

She doesn’t get one, so she reaches up and squeezes his cock. “Can you do that?”

“I can try,” he finally manages to get out. “It’s just…I’ve never done this before.”

“Me neither,” she admits. Well, it’s not like she hasn’t done _this_. But in public, below the table, friends coming back soon.

“No, I mean… _any_ of it.”

She hesitates then, her hand coming up to rest on his thigh. “You’ve never had a blow job?”

“No.”

She shakes her head. “Well, women have been missing out. You have a _very_ nice cock.” And then she wraps her lips around the head again and sucks.

She can feel Ben’s thighs quiver as she hollows out her cheeks and takes as much of him in as she can. She’s never been able to deep throat, her gag reflex too much of a _thing_ , but she can wrap her hand around the base and take the first several inches in. He’s massive in her mouth, and she fears for a sore jaw after this. But feeling him shake, feeling the way one of his hands comes under the table and tangles in her hair, she won’t regret it even one tiny bit.

One of her hands wraps around the base of his cock, as she sucks on the head, swirling her tongue around it. Ben’s hand tightens on her hair, pulling just a little, and she finds that she _likes_ that.

_Who knew you’d find out something new about yourself?_

She shifts position a little, balancing herself as she reaches up with her other hand to cup his balls. He lets out another little strangled moan as she takes him just a little bit deeper, sucks a little harder.

“Where’s Rey?” she hears Rose ask and _fuck_ , she was hoping it would take longer to get their beer.

And then she swirls her tongue one more time around him and she hears him let out a small gasp.

“Are you alright?” Rose asks, and there’s concern laced into the words.

He lets go at that moment, his orgasm overtaking him as he twists her hair in his hand. She swallows everything he has to give down, letting it shoot down her throat as she takes it all. She can’t leave even a drop behind.

“I’m fine,” she hears him say as she licks him clean, finally letting his wet, rapidly softening cock fall out of her mouth.

“Where’s Rey?” Rose asks again.

_Fuck_.

_Explanation, Rey_.

_Why would you be under the table?_

_What reason…_

_Fuck fuck fuck_.

She yanks one of her earrings out and shifts to the side, quickly smoothing down her hair. “Found it!” she shouts and accidentally bangs her head on the underside of the table as she tries to get back up to her seat.

When she gets back to her seat, she looks to Ben first and she has to bite her lip. He looks a bit wrecked. His hair is askew, like he’d been running his fingers through it over and over again. One of his overly large ears sticks out from the hair that’s pushed back on one side, the other is blocking his eye from view. There’s color high up on his cheeks and as his eyes meet hers, she can see that his pupils are still blown wide.

And so she smiles.

He _almost_ smiles back. She can just barely see the corner of his mouth twitch. And he almost says something too, but then clamps his lips shut as his eyes slide away from hers.

“My earring,” Rey says by way of explanation, blowing one annoying piece of hair out of her eyes. “It came out. I don’t know how. Must have lost the back to it.”

Rose looks at Rey, then Ben, then back to Rey, and Rey is thankful that Poe and Finn are just making their way back to the table. “Right,” Rose says.

“I need to hit the bathroom,” Rey says.

She’s heading away from the table when she hears Rose say, “Oh you know what? Me too. Wait up!”

_Well, fuck_.

* * *

The bathroom at the pub is a tiny one. And _of course_ Rose happens to get into it at the same time Rey does. She’s heading into the stall, when Rose grabs her arm and pulls her back. “What really was going on there?”

“What?” Rey asks, the word coming a little too quickly and forcefully. “My earring…”

“It wasn’t your earring. You’re lying to me.”

“ _Rose_.”

“Oh my God, you totally blew him under the table, didn’t you?”

Rey almost chokes and quickly glances around. “Why would you…I mean…what…”

“You _did_. So he _is_ regimental…”

“ _Rose_.”

“What’s he like?”

Rey blinks. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I mean…guy that big…proportional?”

Rey steps into the stall and slams the door between her and Rose. “I am _not_ having this conversation with you.”

“She he _is_.”

“Oh my God, _Rose_. You need to stop.”

Rey finishes up and is washing her hands when Rose comes out to join her at the sink. “No seriously, Rey. I’m proud of you.”

Rey sighs. “Please just do _not_ tell Poe and Finn.”

Rose gives her a devious look. “Of course not.”

* * *

The rest of the time in the pub is almost normal. Almost, of course. Ben keeps shooting her looks and once in awhile he actually talks to her. Nothing of great consequence, really. But he _talks_ to her and it’s the first time they’ve had an honest to goodness conversation.

They’re on their way out, heading to stake out their spot for the parade, when Rey reaches out and pulls Ben back a bit, out of earshot of the other three. He glances her way and she watches as his eyes widen a bit, and he presses his lips together.

“Are you okay?” Rey asks, the words soft.

“Fine,” he mutters.

“No. I mean…are you okay with what we just did?”

He makes a small huffing noise. “We got away with it.”

“ _Ben_.”

“Yes,” he finally says. “I was…okay…with what we did.”

“Are you sure?” He doesn’t sound sure.

He’s quiet for a moment and then finally turns toward her. When she looks at him, he’s holding out his hand toward her. She stares at it for a moment, before smiling and putting her hand in his. He drops both their hands to their side as they walk, entwining their fingers.

“There was only one problem,” he says after a moment.

“Yeah?”

He glances at her and when she looks up at him, she sees he has one eyebrow raised and _now_ he is most definitely smiling. “Yeah,” he confirms.

“And that would be?”

And then he leans down close to her and she shivers as his breath hits the sensitive edge of her ear. “I didn’t get to return the favor.”

Her mind goes blank for a moment before she regains some semblance of composure. “Later?” she just barely manages to croak out.

He nods, but doesn’t glance down at her, “Later,” he confirms, tugging her after him as they catch up to the rest of the group.


End file.
